


My Taxi is Not  A Love Hotel - FFVII Version

by Puppy-Shaped-Clouds (KaydenReece)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Sephiroth, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Zack needs new pants, germaphobe Sephiroth, poor Zack, pushy top cloud, shameless idiots, taxi driver Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/Puppy-Shaped-Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was having a shitty day.<br/>It was coming up to the end of his shift driving the taxi, and he was determined to get it to Kunsel by one. </p><p>When Zack picks up Cloud and Sephiroth from Junon Domestic Airport to Midgar, Zack's only concern that it was a 45 minute drive and he had to have the taxi back the next driver by one, not that he might have to change his pants because his two passengers thought his back seat would be the perfect place to get reacquainted each other.<br/>--<br/>This is a blatant re-write of my Attack on Titan story of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taxi is Not  A Love Hotel - FFVII Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blatant re-write of my Attack on Titan story of the same name. It's been re-written with FFVII characters, and has been beta'd and re-worded slightly.
> 
> Cross posted from my blog: puppy-shaped-clouds.tumblr.com

Zack was having a shitty day.

It was coming up to the end of his shift driving the taxi, and he was determined to get it to Kunsel by one. He glanced at the digital clock on his dash and sighed irritably, 12:14 shone back at him brightly. He had been waiting in the taxi rank at Junon Domestic Airport for little over half an hour, slowly inching his way up to get into the spot where he was legally allowed to collect passengers.

It took a good fifteen minutes, but Zack finally made it to the pick up area. A young blond man approached the cab, and Zack rolled the passenger side window down. Zack braced himself, forcing a small smile on to his face. Lord knows, customers had refused him before for apparently looking ‘scary’.

“Hey, you free?”

“Yeah man. Hop in.”

The man turned and gestured to a tall silvered haired man in an obviously expensive looking suit, before opening the back door and sliding onto the seat behind Zack.

“Think you can pop the boot? My boyfriend has luggage.” Zack’s eyes shot to the rear view mirror to be confronted by bright blue eyes which seemed to dare Zack to say anything.

Zack resisted the urge to scoff at the man, and instead replied in the most nonplussed tone he could muster, “No problem.” With a press of a button, a small click sounded while the boot unlocked.

The tall man placed his suitcase in the boot and shut it with a thud before sliding himself into the back seat alongside the blond, a small backpack being placed gingerly on the floor. Zack opened his mouth, ready to ask where he was taking them before the tall man interrupted.

“This taxi is fucking filthy.”

Zack paused before turning his head, “Look man, you don’t like it, then get out. And the cab is clean.” The so fuck you was left unsaid. Zack raised an eyebrow and turned his head back, fingers lightly tapping on the steering and wheel getting more agitated by the minute.

The blond man sighed before putting his hand on the other man’s knee. “Sephiroth, enough. You've been away for 6 months, can you please not start a fight when we've just been reunited.”

“I'm not the one who gets into fights. Fine,” Sephiroth turned his attention back to Zack, “Take us to Midgar.”

Zack frowned. Oh fuck no, this asshole was not going to make him drive forty five minutes all the way to the other side of town.

“That’s a forty five minute drive.” Zack made sure to lay his reluctance on thick. Fuck this, he could lose these customers. He didn’t give a fuck.

“That’s fine. We can pay. Just start driving or are you incompetent with doing your job?”

Zack’s hands tightened on the wheel, knuckles going white. He breathed in, letting the breath go slowly, before turning his indicator on and exiting the bay.

About ten minutes into the drive, the blond haired man started to whisper into Sephiroth’s ear, his hand that had been left on Sephiroth’s thigh inching slowly upwards. Zack flicked his eyes from the windscreen to the rear view mirror twice, brows pulling tight. Zack briefly wondered what the blond haired man’s name was, before going back to concentrate on his driving.

“Cloud…”

Zack’s eyes flicked back to the mirror, eyes widening, as the blond haired man - Cloud- started to mouth at Sephiroth’s neck, hands moving quickly to unbutton Sephiroth’s suit jacket.

Zack’s eyes briefly connected with Sephiroth’s green eyes before he quickly adverted his gaze.

“Cloud, this cab is filthy. We’re not doing this in a place where you could catch a disease.”

Zacks quiet, “Hey!” went unheard.

“Sephiroth, please. I haven’t seen you in six months. I don’t think I can wait any longer. Please.”

Holy shit… They weren’t seriously thinking about having sex in his cab, where they?

“If you could wait six months, I’m sure you can wait another half an hour.” Sephiroth replied. A soft sound of disappointment filled the cab.

“Fine, come here - fuck!”

Zack’s eyes shot back to the rear view mirror again, in time to see Cloud’s head bob slightly on Sephiroth’s lap. Cloud must have been working Sephiroth’s fly open when Zack looked away.

“Fuck Cloud. There.” Sephiroth’s hands moved to Cloud’s hair, hands tangling in blond strands.

Zack looked back out to the front of the car. Shit, that was kind of hot. Now the question was: should he let them continue and leave Kunsel the job of cleaning any messes on the back seat, or kick them out at the next curb and demand they pay the fee they owe on the clock and then some.

Wet slurping noises filled the car and Sephiroth groaned quietly. Fuck. Zack shifted in his seat slightly while his pants grew tight. Seemed like he was gonna leave Kunsel a surprise.

Glancing back up at the mirror, he could see Cloud’s head moving, taking Sephiroth’s cock in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Sephiroth’s hands were still tangled in Cloud’s hair, now controlling Cloud’s movements. Sephiroth’s head was thrown backwards, his eyes closed as he shallowly thrust his hips into the tight wet heat of Cloud’s mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Zack was painfully hard now, his cock pressing against the zipper of his slacks. Paying attention to the road was getting harder by the minute.

“Don’t stop.” Sephiroth muttered, and Zack wasn’t sure if it was for him or Cloud or both of them, so Zack continued driving instead of pulling over and relieving himself. Zack looked back up at the mirror to see Cloud pull off Sephiroth’s cock, a string of saliva connected with Cloud’s lips.

“You like that?” Cloud asked with a grin on his face, hand curled around Sephiroth’s length, casually pumping him.

Sephiroth let loose a breath, and had the gall to look embarrassed. “Shut up, Cloud.”

Cloud laughed and tugged on Sephiroth’s waist band, “I want these off.”

“Cloud-”

“No, Sephiroth. Off, I want them off. I need to have you. I can’t wait any longer.” Cloud’s tone left no room for arguing and Zack’s cock jerked. Zack looked forward and shifted in his seat again, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

The sound of clothes ruffling filled Zack’s ears and he could guess that Sephiroth was removing his pant’s. Cloud’s quiet groan confirmed Zack’s suspicions and he glanced back to the mirror. Cloud leant forward to capture Sephiroth’s lips in a heated kiss. Zack turned forward once more; the wet sound of lips meeting made him want to come.

“Sephiroth. Sephiroth, I love you. I love you so much.” Cloud muttered and suddenly Zack felt like a peeping tom. Granted, Cloud and Sephiroth where getting it on in the back of his cab, but that still didn't stop the feeling of guilt that washed over him as he listened to Cloud.

Zack tried to zone out and actually pay attention to getting to Midgar as fast as he could. He considered turning the radio on, but decided against it as he thought it might remind the couple in the back that there was, in fact, a third person in the car.

Moans and grunts filled the heavy air as well as a faint squelching noise, and Zack started humming softly to himself as a distraction.

“Ah, fuck! Cloud, there. Right there- fuck yesss.”

Zack was content to try and ignore whatever the hell was going on behind him, but that flew right out the window when a pink clad foot hit his head rest. Surprised, Zack jerked the car to the right.

Looking at the mirror, Zack could see that Cloud had manoeuvred Sephiroth on his back and was now leaning over him. Sephiroth’s pink sock clad feet had been firmly planted to the headrest and the door frame with his legs spread around the blond’s body.

Zack automatically zeroed in on the fact that Sephiroth - tall, grumpy asshole - Sephiroth had pink cat themed thigh highs on. Then Cloud’s hand moved between them, and Zack could only guess that he was lining himself up with Sephiroth’s hole.

Sephiroth’s resounding, “Hnng.” confirmed Zack’s statement. Cloud rocked his hips down slowly, and Sephiroth threw his head back against the seat in pleasure.

“Ngh.” Cloud lifted his hips and thrusted forward slowly, “Hng, Cloud!”

Fuck, Zack really couldn't concentrate, the sounds of Cloud and Sephiroth in the back making him so unbearably hard, he thought he was going to die from blue balls. The cab started to rock slightly with the force of Cloud’s thrusts. Suddenly, Cloud started to talk, his voice rough with need, and Zack was this close to coming.

“Shit, it’s fucking tight.”

“Heh. My sweet ass or the cab.” Sephiroth choked out, breathless and shivering.

“Both! Fuck.”

Zack looked up at the mirror once more and noticed Cloud’s hips breaking their rhythm. His hand slipped between their bodies to fist Sephiroth’s cock once more, awkwardly stroking him.

“Shit, Cloud… I’m so close.”

Yeah, no shit dude, Zack thought back at him. Zack had never came untouched before, but he was certain that was going to change in the next few minutes.

“Fuck! Sephiroth. Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth!” With a shout, Cloud came, filling his boyfriend up with cum. A few more jerks of Cloud’s hand and Sephiroth came as well, cum splattering Cloud’s hand. And with that, Zack also unceremoniously came in his pants with a soft groan.

The cab was quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds in the aftermath of their release was harsh breathing and soft creaks of the rear seat.

“Fuck Cloud. You came inside me.” Sephiroth muttered finally in quiet revelation as he sat up, reaching for the backpack still sitting in the floorboard. Cloud huffed as Sephiroth pulled out a pack of antibacterial wipes.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Cleaning himself down as much as he could, he passed the packet off to Cloud and started to redress himself.

Meanwhile, Zack slouched in his seat, trying to make himself seem as small and unnoticeable as possible so that the men in his cab wouldn't suspect him of coming to them having sex.

The cab passed into Midgar shortly after the couple in the back seat finished and Sephiroth gave Zack directions to their destination; coming to a stop in front of a large, white house. Cloud suddenly looked embarrassed as he looked at Zack.

“I.. Ah. Sorry about the, um, cab and stuff.” Cloud muttered before opening the door and all but sprinting away from the car. Sephiroth sighed irritably and pulled a wallet from his backpack.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Uhm, $154.65.” Zack responded after a quick look at his meter. Sephiroth removed three one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Zack.

“Keep the change. Use it to clean this disgusting cab, and get your pants dry cleaned. Pop the boot.”

Zack flushed red and pressed the boot button with more force than necessary. The boot opened with a click and Sephiroth exited the cab, grabbing his luggage and closing the hatch. With a solid thump to the roof of the car, Sephiroth walked away, suitcase rolling behind him.

Zack took off, and exited the street before pulling over and dropping his head into his hands, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“Fuck my life.”


End file.
